he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginning Part 1
is the first episode of the 2002 He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. It originally aired on August 16, 2002. The exiled warlord Keldor tells his forces that he has created a device that will destroy the "Mystic Wall" that keeps him and his followers out of Randor's kingdom. Inside the castle walls, Man-At-Arms receives a telepathic message from The Sorceress that the time has come. Summary The episode starts out with The Defenders, led by Captain Randor entering the Hall of Wisdom to alert The Elders that Keldor, will soon attack with his evil army. The Elders tell Randor that his troops will win and Randor will be king of Eternia. Just then, Keldor and his forces break though a wall of the Hall of Wisdom, and a battle ensues. Randor manages to defeat Keldor, so Keldor throws a vile of acid at Randor, who blocks it with his shield. The acid instead splatters on Keldor and his forces retreat. Here, Keldor tells his forces that he has created a device that will destroy the "Mystic Wall" that keeps them out of Randor's kingdom. When they get to the Mystic Wall, they trigger the device but all it produces is a mere crack in the wall. Keldor's forces are confused, as they assumed that the device would break the wall completely, but Keldor explains that now they know where to strike. Sometime later Man-At-Arms is watching Prince Adam and his daughter Teela, who are battle training outside, in the courtyard. Without warning Man-At-Arms receives a telepathic message from The Sorceress that the time has come. Understanding, Man-At-Arms tells Prince Adam that he needs to accompany him to Castle Grayskull. Once inside Castle Grayskull, they meet the Sorceress face to face and she tells Prince Adam that all of the Elders of Eternia's power lies within the wall of the castle and that he needs to acquire this power to become He-Man the protector of Eternia. Prince Adam doesn't believe the Sorceress and leaves to find Randor's castle in the grip of chaos.. TO BE CONTINUED... Moral None, there is a preview of the next episode instead. Heroic Warriors *Cringer *King Randor *Prince Adam *Man-At-Arms *Man-E-Faces *Mekaneck *Orko *Ram Man (non speaking role) *Stratos (non speaking role) *Teela Allies *Council of Elders *Queen Marlena *Sorceress Evil Warriors *Beastman *Clawful *Evil-Lyn *Keldor/Skeletor *Merman *Panthor *Trap Jaw *Tri-Klops *Whiplash Creatures *Griffins Vehicles *Battle Ram Chariot *Disk Rider *Sky-Sled Artifacts *Coridite Crystal Locations *Castle Grayskull *Eternos *Hall of Wisdom *Mystic Wall *Snake Mountain *Sea of Rakash (mentioned) Technology *Doomseeker Cast * Cam Clarke as Prince Adam * Kathleen Baar as Evil-Lyn and Council Member * Lisa Ann Beley as Teela * Garry Chalk as Man-At-Arms, Whiplash and Merchant * Brian Dobson as Keldor/Skeletor and Council Member * Paul Dobson as Tri-Klops, Trap Jaw and Man-E-Faces * Michael Donovan as King Randor * Gabe Khouth as Orko and Mekaneck * Scott McNeil as Merman, Clawful and Beastman * Nicole Oliver as Queen Marlena and The Sorceress Trivia *Skeletor's former name is revealed to be Keldor. This name was first mentioned in one of the last Minicomics produced by Mattel and published with Masters of the Universe action figures, titled "The Search for Keldor". In this story, Keldor is said to be King Randor's long lost brother, and a connection between Keldor and Skeletor is strongly hinted at. In the Mike Young series, there is never any mention of Keldor being related to Randor, but a biography on the DVD release did reveal them to be half-brothers. *Merman retrieves the Coridite Crystal from the Sea of Rakash. In the Filmation series, Coridite was a powerful mineral mined by the tiny Widgets, from which He-Man's harness was forged. The Sea of Rakash had previously been used as a location in both the Ladybird series of books and in Marvel's Star Comics series. *Outside of Castle Grayskull, a mysterious tombstone can be spotted beyond the drawbridge. When asked about it, story editor link=nm1008881 once joked it was the grave of Loo-Kee from link=tt0126171. The Masters of the Universe Classics line which began in 2008 which combined and expanded upon the lore of all previous versions of MOTU identified the tombstone as that of He-Ro, one of the former wielders of the Power Sword before He-Man's time. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV series) episodes